


I'm Dying Over Here

by Scarlet_Gunn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, John is Not Amused, M/M, Sherlock is a Mess, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Sherlock is sick. John is a caretaker. Fluff ensues.





	I'm Dying Over Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperCat60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperCat60/gifts).



> I obviously don't own these characters they belong to Arthur Conan Doyle and the creators of the show. I do own this story though so yeah. Also this story is gifted to my best friends PepperCat60 and Sarah. Seriously I love you guys and your utter obsessions. Anyway uh enjoy the fanfiction I guess?

It was a blissful day. The sun was radiant in the sky and the spring flowers were blooming. Basically it was gorgeous. SO of course Captain Dr. John Watson had to be stuck inside. Taking care of an ungrateful prick 

“JOOOOOOOHHHHHHHNNNNN!!” Speak of the devil. John sighed in annoyance and counted to ten in his head. “Yes Sherlock?”

“I’m cold, I need another blanket!” came the huffy reply. John looked up at the ceiling and for the hundredth time asked himself why? Before going to get another blanket for the sick genius. 

“Arrrrgh I despise this! It’s boring and unnecessary!” said genius growled out. 

John gave him a pointed look out of the corner of his eye, “Well if you didn’t decide to race through London in the middle of a fucking ice storm without even wearing a coat you wouldn’t be sick in the first place.” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Don’t act like you don’t love it. Besides I know you aren’t dumb enough to think those imbeciles could have solved the case without me anyway.”

Before Sherlock could complain anymore John dropped the heavy blanket on his head and stalked away to go make some tea for himself and Sherlock. He felt himself smile when he heard Sherlock curse. When John came back into the foreroom he saw a sight that made his heart melt and speed up simultaneously. Sherlock’s curly mane was covering one of his silvery-blue eyes and his slender catlike body was covered up with thick multi-coloured blankets and quilts. John felt his face heat up and his lips curl into a fond smile. 

Sherlock’s scratchy baritone voice pulled him out of his thoughts “John I know you find my physical appearance enticing but I am dying over here and I would very much like to cuddle with my army doctor/blogger boyfriend. So if you would kindly get your adorable arse over here and into these blankets I would be very much obliged.” 

John chuckled warmly before gently placing the cups of piping hot tea on the table. He then proceeded to stroll over to his lover and climb onto the couch with him. John molded himself into Sherlock’s side and relished in the feeling of his boyfriend leaning into his touch. John bent down and brushed their lips together before adding more pressure to the kiss. After a few moments John pulled back with a smirk, pride welling in his chest, at Sherlock’s glazed over expression. Sherlock sighed happily and buried his face into John’s neck and slid himself into his lap. John grinned at this and pulled the younger of the two to his chest and wrapped his arms around his loves torso with a sweet and caring nuzzle on the top of his head. 

“I love you John.” Sherlock mumbled sleepily into John’s neck. John looked down at the mop of brown hair on his chest with clear love and adoration shining in his eyes. 

“I love you too you daft man.” he mumbled softly in his ear. 

Sherlock scoffed and with a soft smile and a slurred mutter of “Hardly.” He fell asleep to John petting his hair. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The End. 

Okay that's all. You all can leave now.


End file.
